pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Types
Types are aspects of Pokémon and attacks, which give them an advantage over some types but a disadvantage over others. There are 18 types in total. Each Pokémon can have one or two types. When it has only one type, it's called a pure-type Pokémon. When it has two types, it's called a dual-type Pokémon, one of types is called the primary type and the other the secondary type. Attacks, however, can have only one type. Certain Pokémon may have different types among distinct forms. List of types * Bug ** ** * Dark ** ** * Dragon ** ** * Electric ** ** * Fairy ** ** * Fighting ** ** * Fire ** ** * Flying ** ** * Ghost ** ** * Grass ** ** * Ground ** ** * Ice ** ** * Normal ** ** * Poison ** ** * Psychic ** ** * Rock ** ** * Steel ** ** * Water ** ** Type effectiveness There are several dependencies between types: *When a Pokémon is weak to a specific type, an attack of this type is super effective against it and its damage is multiplied by 1.6. *When a Pokémon is resistant to a specific type, an attack of this type is not very effective against it and its damage is multiplied by 0.625. *When a Pokémon is immune to a specific type, an attack of this type is not effective or ineffective against it and its damage is multiplied by 0.391. *When a Pokémon uses an attack of the same type as itself, its damage is multiplied by 1.2. See STAB. Type effectiveness chart In the chart below, columns stand for types of Pokémon that are being attacked ('D'). Rows stand for types of attacks that are used against such Pokémon ('A'). For simplicity, the following values have been rounded. Chart legend HTML chart= |-| Graphic chart = Gallery Type icons These following icons are seen mainly in Pokémon summary page displaying Pokémon's type and the types of its attacks. It can be also seen on cards with weather that informs player what types are currently being boosted. File:Icon Bug.png | Bug File:Icon Dark.png | Dark File:Icon Dragon.png | Dragon File:Icon Electric.png | Electric File:Icon Fairy.png | Fairy File:Icon Fighting.png | Fighting File:Icon Fire.png | Fire File:Icon Flying.png | Flying File:Icon Ghost.png | Ghost File:Icon Grass.png | Grass File:Icon Ground.png | Ground File:Icon Ice.png | Ice File:Icon Normal.png | Normal File:Icon Poison.png | Poison File:Icon Psychic.png | Psychic File:Icon Rock.png | Rock File:Icon Steel.png | Steel File:Icon Water.png | Water Medal types icons These following icons are seen as medals for catching Pokémon of specific types. They can be seen on the trainer's profile page in the medals section and in the encounter screen as catch bonuses from such medals. File:Bug.png | Bug File:Dark.png | Dark File:Dragon.png | Dragon File:Electric.png | Electric File:Fairy.png | Fairy File:Fighting.png | Fighting File:Fire.png | Fire File:Flying.png | Flying File:Ghost.png | Ghost File:Grass.png | Grass File:Ground.png | Ground File:Ice.png | Ice File:Normal.png | Normal File:Poison.png | Poison File:Psychic.png | Psychic File:Rock.png | Rock File:Steel.png | Steel File:Water.png | Water Pokémon summary page backgrounds There are different backgrounds on the Pokémon summary page depending on the Pokémon's primary type. Prior to the release of Johto-region Pokémon, there were no backgrounds for Dark and Steel-type Pokémon, as none of the Kanto-region Pokémon had these types as primary types. Also, despite the presence of a background for Flying-type Pokémon in the game files at the launch of the game, there was no use for it until Tornadus was released. File:Type Background Bug.png | Bug File:Type Background Dark.png | Dark File:Type Background Dragon.png | Dragon File:Type Background Electric.png | Electric File:Type Background Fairy.png | Fairy File:Type Background Fighting.png | Fighting File:Type Background Fire.png | Fire File:Type Background Flying.png | Flying File:Type Background Ghost.png | Ghost File:Type Background Grass.png | Grass File:Type Background Ground.png | Ground File:Type Background Ice.png | Ice File:Type Background Normal.png | Normal File:Type Background Poison.png | Poison File:Type Background Psychic.png | Psychic File:Type Background Rock.png | Rock File:Type Background Steel.png | Steel File:Type Background Water.png | Water es:Tipos elementales Category:Game elements Category:Types